


Yet to Come

by archetypes



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypes/pseuds/archetypes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maryse, for the first time, is invited over to Randy's house as Ted's plus one. (set around 2009 beginning/mid-legacy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet to Come

**Author's Note:**

> for all intents and purposes of this fic and series randy divorced sam much earlier and alanna was born earlier as well, as right nwo she's going to be about 5 instead of just born.

The first time Maryse had ever seen him was quick, nothing. She had just been eliminated from the 2006 Diva Search, heart broken up into shattered bits and pieces. He was different then, had another blonde sat on his lap and he mocked Maryse's pout, motioning her over with one finger.

He had thrown a pick-up line at her, stroked her hair and called her baby girl to express his sadness that she was eliminated as well. She didn't take him literally when he had said maybe he could convince Vince to let Maryse train but a week later she'd gotten a call for it.

Randy Orton was different now, jumpy, rigid, angry, callous. He was paranoid and spiteful. It was almost like he'd gone through a complete metamorphosis, reinvented. Women still tried to flock to him, those who weren't scared of course- Maryse had just not been interested anymore.

When she got back, officially signed in the beginning of 2008 he didn't even look in her direction, probably forgot who she was, having only had one conversation anyways- barely even that.

The only person she'd gotten along with right off the bat was Ted, but they'd been in FCW together, she'd been his manager and valet there once he won his title. When he got to the main roaster she wanted a storyline with him, tried to push for it.

But the creative team and Stephanie McMahon had said that 'now wasn't the time', Ted was going to be doing something else.

Then weeks later Ted was unfortunately, put in a stable with Randy. Spending most of his time on flights with the two other men, staying on the same hotel room floors, training together. So the only thing Ted can talk about is Legacy. Good or bad.

Some days it's, 'Randy won't let me relax at all until me and Cody get the tag titles again', and sometimes it's, 'Me and the boys are going to hang out at a bar downtown'.

Maryse had talked to Ted's fiancee and she said that she's never met Randy and it sounded like she didn't want to, 'he seems unfriendly' was how she put it, but Maryse had heard plenty of other choice English words about him from other people. 

Maryse was undeniably shell shocked when Ted told her to come to Randy's house for a barbeque. She had been on her phone, but glanced over at him the second he said it. Almost thinking she had forgotten English again. 

"Wait...for a second I thought you said Randy." Maybe he meant Cody?

His hands rubbed over the steering wheel awkwardly before he just reached over and switched the music channel over to something pop. "I did. Do you want to?"

" _Tu rigoles?_ You're joking." She spoke bitterly, as if the thought just left a bad taste in her mouth.

She heard him sighing over the music, shrugging as if the notion was completely normal. She doesn't know why but she gets the feeling Randy didn't actually mention the fact that Ted could bring her or anyone else.

"Oh c'mon you don't even know him." He pointed out, as if that even made a difference to her. 

She flicked her hair over her shoulder the look on her face mildly disgusted, "Did you already get me a ticket?" She could tell he did, the guilt on his face washed over her like a tidal wave.

She's never been to St. Louis for anything other than work and she didn't ever think she'd have a reason to go and _'party'_.

"If I say yes will that convince you to go, since I did spend my hard-earned money on a ticket for you after all, Ryse." His voice was full of false sincerity, and he pouted over at her like a child. 

She normally pulled that on him when she wanted a present, like a new coat or some pretty shoes. It always worked, despite the fact that his fiancee told him to stop spoiling Maryse. She was rotten by now though.

"You can't leave me alone with people I don't know. With all his weird friends or something." Maryse demanded, voice sounding like a mother whose giving her son limitations to his house party.

"...He doesn't have a bunch of friends Maryse." The tone of his voice was almost gloomy, but more factual than anything else.

It was more out of pity when she said yes. And it was out of pity that she endured a two and a half hour plane ride there, and it was out of pity that she checked into a hotel with Ted for a few days even though Ted was going to be staying in one of Randy's guest rooms along with Cody who was staying at Randy's as well.

Pity was replaced with nervousness the second they pulled up to his house, a few other nice cars parked out front. The home was large, stacked and wide. "Shit, this is what main events get you?" She asked, a smirk following suit when Ted rolled his eyes.

"Randy kicks Mr.McMahon in the head and gets a bonus. Let _me_ try that though." He scoffs, stuffing his keys in his back pockets before stepping out of the car.

Maryse waited patiently as he stepped around the front to get over and open her door for her, a sarcastic "My lady." following suit. 

She closed the door after herself, sighing deeply into the chilly air. She wanted to walk as slow as possible up to his doors, too nervous to even see him. She felt like the moment he'd open the door he'd slam it in her face, or yell at Ted. 

"C'mon molasses." Ted joked, gripping her forearm and pulling her up to side.

"Stop! Don't rush me." She spat but still walked at his speed, the two of them already at the door anyways. It was large, wooden and completely foreboding. She felt like the home was going to swallow her and her new shoes up whole. She almost wished it would.

Ted's knuckles rapped against the wood loudly and almost impatiently, like all he wanted to do was get inside while Maryse was feeling completely otherwise. It only took two nerve-wracking seconds for someone to open the door- and apparently the Gods have heard Maryse's prayers because there stood Cody. A small smile on his face and he was wearing a nice button down that would look fancy on anyone else, but Cody always seemed to have a casual aura about him.

"Teddy!" Cody greeted joyfully, pulling his friend and stable mate into a quick side hug, turning to Maryse soon after, who had a soft genuine smile on her face, happy to see Cody at least. "Hey 'Ryse, glad you're here." He spoke in a kind tone, and she let him pull her into a quick hug as well.

"Well you gonna let us in or just stand there Codes?" Ted asked with a false eye roll, pushing his friend aside and waltzing into Randy's home like it was his own.

"How long you been here?" Ted asked Cody, motioning for Maryse to step inside so he could shut the large door behind her. She stepped in finally, her heels clacking against the tile, the home was wide and open, nothing much was up on the beige walls, but Maryse remembers Ted saying that Randy had only moved in a couple months ago- work most likely keeping him from getting completely settled.

Randy did only get divorced around the same time span, a few months ago. Ted never mentioned why but Maryse never asked either, it was none of her business anyways,

"Randy let me over a couple days ago, three I think. Been staying in the blue guestroom." Cody answered Ted, leading them back through to some sliding-glass doors, probably leading out onto a patio and backyard where the BBQ would be happening. 

Maryse could see a few people out there already, some of Ted and Cody's friends that she's met before, and some that she might have met but doesn't really remember. There was a little girl running around, shouting something so loud that Maryse could hear her voice through the glass of the door.

"Where is the champ?" Ted asked, pushing the glass door open, not letting Cody answer since he spotted the man in question almost right away. Maryse followed his gaze to Randy sat farther back, away from the patio and people, he was in a plastic lawn chair next to the trampoline, a little girl running around him.

He set his beer down on the grass to lift the girl up onto the trampoline, his face not sporting a smile despite the fun atmosphere. In fact, if Maryse didn't know any better she'd think he looks more pissed off than normal.

Maryse followed Ted and Cody as they walked over to their _friend_ since she didn't want to be alone either- and it was only polite to greet the host when you show up to his house virtually uninvited (at least not by the host himself).

"Aw look at you boss." Ted spoke in reference to Randy watching the little girl jump around with giddy screams.

Randy turned and much to Maryse's surprise there was a smirk on his face. He scoffed at Ted, "Look who it is, the fucking host is here. Good to see you're at your own party."

"Technically you're the host, this is _your_ house, Randy. Damn you are getting old, you don't even know where you are." Ted mocked, earning a laugh from Cody.

"You know more people here than I do, I just have the nicer house. I know your little game." Randy eyed him before finally turning to look at Maryse, curiosity or something of the sort in his eyes.

She almost avoided the look but swallowed the hesitation down, taking the initiative- she was **Maryse** after all.

"Hi, Ted invited me, I hope that's okay?" She asked gently, glancing up at Ted while doing so, a measly excuse to escape the others gaze.

Randy nodded but didn't speak like before, his smirk was gone and instead he coughed, reaching down to pick his beer back up and face back towards the trampoline. "Daddy!" The little girl was shouting, jumping towards the net she held on tightly to it, as if trying to reach for Randy.

"C'mon Randy, bring Alanna to get food." Cody said softly, nudging him with his shoulder. 

Randy grumbled before stalking to the front of the thing and pulling the net open wide, motioning for his daughter to come to him. She complied easily enough, sliding over on her butt instead of hopping like before. Randy set her on the ground and handed her small hand over to Cody, letting Cody take her for food instead.

Cody didn't complain, "Want some food, 'Lana?" He asked her in a baby-voice, pulling her along as she nodded eagerly.

"Not you?" Ted asked, nodded for Maryse to go ahead as he stayed back to speak to Randy for a moment. She followed Cody and Randy's daughter, catching up to them quickly so she didn't have to be left to wander alone among the people. She only turned back to see Randy shake his head and that seemed to be that.

"You want food?" A small voice below Maryse asked, so she looked down and smiled as she saw the little girl reach for her hand too, the other still occupied by Cody's right hand.

"I'm gonna help you get food with Cody. I'm not hungry yet." She explained to the child. Alanna pulled away from Cody- wriggling out of his grip to stand in front of Maryse, reaching her little arms up and standing on her tiny tippy-toes.

"Well don't be rude 'Ryse. Carry the little diva around." Cody nudged her as he had nudged Randy moments before, and just like him Maryse complied, bending down and lifting her up into her leather-clad arms. She was light at least.

Her little feet kicked against Maryse's legs as she pointed towards the things she wanted and Cody would put it on a plate for her, only saying no when she pointed to one of the beers her dad had been drinking.

"You sure are Randy's kid. Drinkin' early." He mumbled and Maryse couldn't help but laugh. It seemed like something she would've done herself as a kid, then again Maryse felt like her blood was made out of red wine. 

"Here, 'Lana." Cody spoke while placing the plate down on one of the benches they must've put out just for the occasion, only a few other people sitting there.

Maryse sat down in the seat instead and kept the little girl in her lap, only hoping that she wouldn't drop a dollop of mash potatoes on her jeans.

"You found a play mate, Alanna?" Someone asked from the other side of the table, and upon looking up Maryse saw an older looking man that she was sure to have seen before, but didn't want to drop a name and be wrong.

"Papa, eat!" Alanna yelped, showing the man her food-filled spoon, pointing it over at him like she wanted him to take it and eat it. 

So it was her grandfather, either Randy or his ex-wife's father. It looked at lot like Randy though, and Maryse didn't see why an ex-inlaw would be here, unless they were really close or something. Sounds more awkward than anything to her though.

The man took her spoon, pretending to eat some of the food with loud, unnecessary sound effects. He handed it back to her with a shaky grip and she took it with a gleeful smile, actually eating some of it herself finally. 

"Hi, I'm Maryse." She spoke to the man, accent thick when speaking her own name and a polite grin on her face as she reached over and shook his hand- not without Alanna trying to shake hands too of course. 

"I'm Bob, are you and my son together?" He asked- and okay fine. Maryse could see why he would make the assumption, she was only carrying his kid around and feeding her and Cody had let her do this so clearly she looked very trusted. So even though this made sense, it still made her shudder, not in disgust but in mild fear. 

She felt like Randy was going to be looming over her shoulder, snatch Alanna back and kick her out screaming and yelling. It might sound ridiculous but Maryse would not put it past him.

"Oh, no no. I'm a co-worker." She responded easily, she could've said she was friends with his friends, but saying co-worker felt more reasonable, and a little more normal. Sure it didn't explain why she was carrying his child but it made sense with everything else. Like, why she was here, who she came here with, and how he knew her.

"Such a beautiful woman in my presence I should've known you were a Diva." He complimented, and of course she laughed slightly, even Randy Orton's father was no match for her undeniable charm. 

"Come jump now." Alanna whined, turning around in her lap and tugging on some of the silky blonde strands of her platinum hair. Maryse sucked in air through her teeth with the painful pull. She placed Alanna back on the floor and stood immediately to get her hand tugged back towards the trampoline. 

"It was nice meeting you!" Maryse tried to say politely to Randy's father and he just chuckled, motioning a wave goodbye and to go follow after Alanna whims. Well this does serve one thing, she now knows she was right in not wanting to have a kid- especially not anytime soon.

Alanna seemed to be a joy, but she was very hyper, very loud joy. She doesn't know how Randy does it- then again she must stay with her mother more than him, what with all the travelling. She couldn't imagine actually having a child just to leave it behind most of the year though, it was cruel for both him and Alanna.

"Do you need me to jump or can you go alone?" Maryse asked the small girl, stopping her running briefly with a gentle tug of the hand. She didn't want to sit there and jump on Randy's trampoline with his daughter right in front of him, it seemed so awkward, she felt like that would destroy every polite boundary.

"No!" She shouted, tugging Maryse with both of her small hands, trying to pull her along so she doesn't run back to the patio where she would rather be. If anything she could just pull her arm away and not go with Alanna, but that would be so mean, she just wants to play with someone.

She sighed and followed after the girl's pull, falling into step with the younger as they got back to the trampoline, grass crunching beneath her heels which only reminded her she'd need to take them off so she didn't break an ankle or rip a hole in the thing. 

She felt heavy under Randy's gaze as they approached him, Alanna smiling as she reached for the net, trying to tug herself up onto it, so Maryse bent down and lifted her up and placed her inside gently. She started bouncing immediately, shrieking high-pitched and giggling like this was the funniest, greatest thing to ever happen to her. Kids always acted that way.

"Come on!" She shouted to her new friend, motioning with her little hand for Maryse to join her. 

Nothing inside of her wanted to do this, none of her wanted to turn to Randy and ask but she has to, otherwise Alanna would just throw a fit and she'd blame herself for it, and maybe Randy would blame her for it too. She was torn into to shitty directions.

She sighed, turning her head a little so she could look at the man sat in the lawn chair with his legs spread out and she was a little annoyed to see he wasn't even looking at them, instead he was looking off into the party in the other direction, absent-mindlessly sipping his beer.

"Uh, Randy?" She asked lowly almost hoping he didn't hear her, but it seems all her luck had run out. 

He glanced back over at her, eyes blank and head titled in question. He seemed bothered by her just talking. He didn't ask but she took the stare as incentive to continue. "Can I get on?" She asked, feeling like a little kid asking her friends father for something to eat or something similar to that. It was utterly embarrassing she almost wanted to start spewing off multilingual curses about it.

"...She wants you to." He answered, motioning a nod towards his daughter who was still trying to shout over their conversation to get Maryse's attention. 

Clearly that was going to be the last thing he added to the conversation, so she just kicked her shoes off and placed them underneath the trampoline, not wanting to step on them on the way back out later. Alanna shouted _'yay'_ as she finally climbed inside, some black stuff already rubbing off on her hands, much to her annoyance.

She started bouncing up and down with the little girl, holding onto her hands and spinning her around in the air upon command. Randy must've normally been on here with her as she was asking for things like to be thrown up and to be flipped over Maryse's shoulder.

She tried to do so, but Alanna only got her hands caught in her long hair- though that didn't seem to bother her. She thought it was hilarious when Maryse tried to tilt her head back to escape the pull, only to collapse onto the trampoline with a loud laugh herself.

When she got up again she was almost pleased to find Randy looking at them this time, a smirk on his face before he saw Maryse smiling back, then he just tried to hide it. It failed miserably and as his daughter jumped on her back, Maryse stood laughing and bouncing with the little girl on her, Randy smiled wide again.

"Daddy, you come play!" Alanna shouted, noticing her father laughing along with them from afar. 

Minutes before Maryse would get off in exchange for Randy to play with Alanna, but now it didn't really seem to matter. This was the most relaxing she's gotten done in weeks especially with winning her first Diva's championship only last week against Michelle. Ever since then she was doing everything and anything for WWE.

Randy almost shook his head 'no', the look on his face a telltale sign of that. "Yeah Randy!" Maryse shouted in return still in a giddy mood with the girl on her back. She spun around a few times before collapsing onto her stomach, Alanna laughing and shrieking.

She laid there for a moment, catching her breath and sighing before feeling another weight being added to the trampoline. "Flip me!" She heard the girl command, and a deep voice respond with a soft 'okay, okay'. It made her heart swell for a moment, just knowing Randy was playing with his daughter, she was glad to see a different side to him other than 'man whore' and 'psycho'.

Maryse stood to move out of the way, watching as Randy successfully flip the little girl over his shoulder so she could land safely on the mat instead of tangled up in blonde hair like before. 

"And _that's_ how you do it." Randy said matter-of-fact shooting a smirk at a certain blonde. 

Maryse stood and scoffed, wiping her leather jacket off and shoved at Randy. " _Hé!_ At least I tried." She defended only to be shoved back herself, toppling back and ass bouncing against the mat. Randy laughed unnaturally loudly as she gasped at his action.

" _Vous aurez à payer pour cela!_ " She warned, standing up again, ready to attack when he pointed at face, laughing ever louder than before. 

"You have black all over your face, blondie." He commented, watching as she spit on her hand, trying to wipe away the dirt- or whatever it was. "Hey, how do you drown a blonde?" He asked her seriously, only loosing it when she looked back at him with a death glare. 

"Shut up!" She said roughly, trying to move and sweep his leg out only to have him bounce up at the perfect moment, well perfect for him at least. 

"You glue a mirror to the bottom of a pool." He finished his joke with a confident smirk. 

Maryse couldn't help but laugh a little. Sure she had heard the joke before, but hearing Randy Orton call her a dumb blonde was oddly satisfying when he normally won't even speak to anyone other than the people he absolutely had to. She felt like the chosen one.

"Flip!" Alanna, who had just been bouncing around with them before, shouted again from behind him. Her hands came out and tugged at his jeans for attention. 

Randy complied, doing the flip again and letting her bounce about after that, she looked like a loose spinning top, her hair twirling around as she did.

He turned back to Maryse and motioned towards the exit point of the net, "I'm getting off this thing before my face looks like yours." He commented, earning himself another shove. Maryse was getting more and more confident in her interactions with him- the two of them probably looking like grown children right now anyways.

As they both stepped out Alanna called to them. "You can play or get off, but Daddy and Maryse are done for the day." He said to the child, voice stern, clearly not wanting to hear her whine for the next hour, and Maryse doesn't really blame him. She also didn't blame him on not wanting to go back on there, if she looked the way he said she did she needed to get washed up, now.

"Show me to a bathroom." She commanded, eyes pointed at Randy who just scoffed. 

"Jesus, and Ted lets you rule over him like that? You better add a 'please' or you'll keep lookin' like that." He warned and even though her heart knew he was joking her mind didn't seem to catch memo.

"Oh, sorry. Sorry, _please_ can you show me to a bathroom." She gave in right away. If Ted had told her to do that she would've pinched him really hard or smacked him upside the head and told him to never talk back to her again. Randy was **not** Ted.

"Well damn that was easy. Maybe Ted was exaggerating." Randy looked a little shocked but motioned for her to follow after him. 

She scoffed, wrapping her hand around his forearm, much to his surprise. He stopped slightly to look down at her hand before just continuing on with a small frown. "What did he say about me, _ce connard?_ " She was almost certain Ted was joking when talking shit, but you never know.

As they approached the glass doors Randy used that as an excuse to pull his arm from Maryse's grip and open the door with his left arm. "Oh just that you're a snotty little brat." He smirked at her, pushing on the small of her back to move her inside. He followed in and chuckled as she gasped, mouth wide open in false hurt.

" _Comment osait-il!_ " She shouted, and Randy just eyed her with a confused look, and unlike others he didn't ask her to translate or point out the obvious that he didn't know what she was saying, in fact it just seemed like he either didn't care or didn't really mind. It was fresh and vaguely comforting. WWE had taught Maryse to repeat something she said in French in English moments later- so that's what she does now. "How dare he! After all I've let him do for me." She shook her head slowly as if she was a disappointed parent, much to his amusement.

"Yeah I'm sure he loves spending his _mid-card_ money on 'doing things for you'." His tone was sarcastic and a little cruel but Maryse thought Ted deserved that sly insult at least, even though it wasn't supposed to be. At least she doesn't think it was supposed to be.

"Oh because your main event money is worth so much more?" She asked dryly, bare feet sliding against the cool floor, making her scoff as she remembered she left her shoes under the trampoline. Maybe it would've been better had she stepped on them on the way out. At least they'd be on right now if she did.

Randy pushed the door at the end of the first hallway open, the bathroom was modern compared to the rest of the house. It looked to have just been redone, the granite counters sparkling out of place and the stainless steel sinks held her reflection perfectly. There was a large closet inside of it and Randy slid the doors open, pulling out a washcloth and handing it to Maryse.

"It's not worth more there's just a lot more of it." He responded coolly, flipping the faucet up and so Maryse ran the cloth under the cool water, a little sad that her foundation was about to be washed off. She couldn't leave half of it on, she'd look even dumber than she looked now a black smudge across her cheek.

"How would how much money _you_ have matter to me? Ted's matters because I get some of it. He's got you beat in my eyes." She answered smugly, just pushing his buttons purposefully. She then lifted the soaked rag up and wiped away at the black smudge, watching it thin out easily enough.

After a few more swipes of cloth it was gone, wiped away like the foundation and blush underneath it, so she moved to take the other side off next, mourning the loss of her fallen makeup.

"Ted doesn't have me beat in anything." Randy scoffed, piecing his pride back together with no effort, he was confident and Maryse saw herself in him, easily.

"...Maybe you're right about that." She agreed softly, a smirk on her lips, the lip gloss sparkling with the water droplets reflecting off of it.

He didn't say anything back, didn't nod or agree. He didn't even make a noise to acknowledge the fact that he heard her or not, Ted said he does that a lot though, just decides not to continue a conversation whenever he feels like it. Maryse understands why Ted finds that so annoying now, right when Maryse thinks she can get something to happen Randy just let it slip away.

"Thanks." She says in support of something other than silence, she doesn't like to not talk. Maryse likes to have conversation and to be paid attention to, she wishes Ted was here only so he'd say something to her.

She doesn't expect him to reply but is excited he does anyways, "Yeah well can't let you walk around looking like a moron." He supplies, shrugging his shoulders with a grin.

She wanted to shove him again but instead smiles, "I'm too hot for that."

"...Maybe you're right about that."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any and all mistakes !


End file.
